Reader Insert :Mommy Loves France!:
by Samantha Anna Snow
Summary: You have 2 identical twin sons, Alfred F. Jones and Mathew Williams. These boys are the love of your life! But, when Yao leaves Mathew with Francis to go take care of Russia, what will the day turn into? Your boys keep pushing the two of you together, try as you may though, you can't help but feel some attachment to the Frenchman ... But it's just in your head, right?


~~ Brief Reader Info before we start~~~

You are a single and beautiful young mother of two. Your two kids' names are Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones. When your two beautiful loves of your lives were born, the government found out that they were countries (through some medical processes and technology [for some reason, Alfred was way stronger than he should've been as a new-born and Matthew apparently could do the same thing but "didn't have the confidence" or so the doctor said]). However, with that said, the government allowed you to keep your kids and, in fact, paid you enough in order for you to be a stay at home mom, live in a nice comfortable house, get any groceries you may need, and presents and gifts for the children. You are a very good, caring mother; but you do have your moments when you get a little too over-protective of the loves of your life. In this time period, your sons are about 6 years old and love their mommy very much! Each of them presenting their own distinct personalities; Alfred was a rambunctious child who loved being very boisterous and loud, while Matthew was very quiet and shy, but enjoyed being very relaxed and calm. Even though they were so different, your kids got along great, like two best friends. However, when the government finished all of the documentation of your special angels, they had to relocate you and your kids to a small community on a small island with a small population to match. But the entire population on the island were all countries(beside you) like your little angels. On this island there weren't any schools (all the other countries were older and didn't need school) [don't worry; your kids went to school by private tutor and online] however, there was plenty to do! There were parks and malls and restaurants and …. Everything! You and your family got used to life quickly and soon you, yourself were friends with practically all the countries …. That includes France.

~~ Story Time! ^^~~~~

Today was a lovely Saturday morning; the sun was gracing the world with a smile, birds were serenading the world in a lovely song, and the weather was gorgeous. 'Today would be a great day to play with the kids' you thought happily. So you went over to your son, Alfred's, bedroom in the hallway on the first floor to wake him up.

You knocked rhythmically on the door and nudged the light wooden door open a crack.  
Alfred, still fast asleep, was one of the slowest to wake up in the morning, so you walked over to him and shook him lightly till he opened his eyes. "Wake up sleepy head" you said in a musical voice, "It's morning and a great day! Would you like to play some sports today?". Alfred's eyes lit up like star dust as he bounced off his bed and quickly got hyped up and ready to play.

"Now, now settle down Alfie. Why don't you get dressed while I make you some breakfast?" you smiled warmly at your energetic child. "OH OH OH! MOM! Can I have a BURGER?!" Alfred asked with such hope in his eyes. You didn't feel comfortable with giving one of your children something like that for breakfast, but every once in a while you felt it was nice to oblige to their wishes and today was one of those times. "Sure, but just this once, Alfie" you said with a serious tone, but you brushed it off with one your nicest smiles. "YAY!" Alfred exploded with excitement and continued to pick out what he would where.

You decided to give your young child some privacy and went out to prepare his breakfast. 'Mattie is probably up now too, with Alfie being so excited' you mentally giggled as you began to prepare your son's burger. Thankfully it wouldn't take too long since you had just made some of your homemade burgers last night, so you tied your [h/c] hair into a nice ponytail [or bun depending on your hair length] and set to work!

As you prepared the burger you couldn't help but think about your life and your daily routine had entered your life and making it the best part of your life so far! When you were a young girl, your mom decided to run off with another man, leaving you with your dad, who was a drunkard at the time. But when your mom left, your dad sobered up cold turkey and went back to work for you; his little angel. He never touched another drink since, but because of his working hours at his job you hardly ever saw him. So you learned how to cook all your own meals and even made lunch for your dad when he went to work. You were also an extremely intelligent kid so you did very well on your studies, however, when you just finished with high school (earlier than all your other peers) your dad got really sick. The doctors had no clue what it was but, it seemed to get worse and worse no matter what they did. Your dad got really weak really fast and the doctors threatened to pull the plug on him if you didn't start paying the bills. You were still a miner and couldn't even be considered for a job, but there was one hope. There was a kid who went to your school, who's dad was the CEO for your dad's company and he had enough money to use as bath water. You didn't like the idea of using someone to get money but your dad would've died! You were desperate and leaped at the chance to talk to him and explain your predicament. Long story short, he said he would pay for your dad's bills if you would be his "lover". Eventually, however, he soon fell for you. Hard. But this is where things gets worse. Your dad soon, couldn't even breath on his own and had to be put on a respirator, the doctors said that it would be wise to let him go. You cried at his bedside all night before you agreed. You were still so upset and on top of this you started to get sick. You soon realize that you also missed your period as well! You prayed and screamed for it to come out negative, but the pregnancy test passed. Since your dad's death you lived with your rich kid lover in his mansion, but when you told him about the baby, he flipped and kicked you out onto the street. You thought you would die for a while till an old friend from when you were in high school found you. She ended up taking you in and became your best friend still to this day. She sheltered you, fed you and your child … but then you went for your ultra-sound, where you realized your child, were children. You wondered and panicked about what you would do to support your children and even contemplated adoption for a while, but then the government happened and your children were countries, apparently. Everything soon was set into place, even though you had to move away from your lifelong friend, you still kept in contact and she acted like an aunt to your children.

You never told your children about your dad and their dad ... and hopefully, you would pray you didn't have to. You almost were about to cry thinking about your dad and your times with him. But, you perked up thinking about your kids. You couldn't let them see you cry. It wouldn't be right and you would worry them. You wanted your children to have the best environment possible. Soon your eyes were cleared up and Alfred's burger was done as was the man himself, ready to go. You filled a Sippy-cup with some soda and gave your child his burger. At this time, you were very concerned about Matthew he hadn't gotten up yet or come down. 'Is he sick? Oh, I hope not!' you thought anxiously. "Alfie, dear, where is your brother?" you asked nicely with hints of worry lacing your voice. Alfred sat there and thought for a moment. "I don't know" he replied honestly. You decided to go check on your youngest baby, finding, that in his hockey adorning, syrup scented room, that your baby was gone! You jogged out to the kitchen and soon hurried to find your keys and Alfred's shoes (of which he already had on); readying yourselves for looking for a lost child … when you looked on your calendar on your creamy white fridge. On today's date it said:

"Sorry Russia needed me for something so I dropped Mat off at Frances'- Yao"

"OH!" you exclaimed finally understanding what was going on. You had to go out last night to attend to some unfinished legal business concerning the government, you, your children, and your ex-lover. That way he could never see them again; while also never knowing who they really were. The government said that the results on which countries they were would be coming soon (even though you had a pretty good idea which ones they were [Mattie was Canada {obsession with syrup and hockey} and Alfred was either a random island you had never heard of or the U.S. {since he was a leader/ hero and had buckets of energy}]). However, you couldn't bring your little darlings to these things so you went and got a couple of countries to watch them for you. You didn't feel comfortable leaving both with China (Yao) since he was very old-school and had a bit of a temper, so you left Mattie with Yao [despite his consistent insistent capability of watching both] and you left Alfred with Spain (Antonio/ Toni) since he had the same amount of energy that Alfred did. You remembered it was really late when you called to check in on your kids but Alfred was wide awake by the time you were done so you decided to pick him up and take him home. You couldn't seem to get a hold of Yao though, but since there was no sign of Mattie or Yao anywhere, you thought he would still be at Yao's house.

But seeing as you saw his note, apparently not. You took a deep sigh and relaxed … until it hit you what house Mattie was at. You took a double take on the note and looked to your other little angel (who was oblivious or didn't want to ask what went through your mind) and said "Time to go sweet heart. We are going to pick Matthew up". You were so worried and livid by this point.

There was a reason you never let France watch your kids. His "affectionate" nature need not be rubbed off on your innocent little bundles of joy. However, you tested your poor little Matthew after France had begged you for days to give him a chance to watch them once … after Matthew came up to you the next day asking if you had a pussy, well France was needless to say, dead, after that and you never let him come within 20 feet of your children again. If you were alone or you came to him with your kids it was okay, but otherwise his ass would've been yours. So naturally you were extremely worried for the innocence and mental health of your baby.

Thankfully since the island was small everyone lived within at most an hour, maybe an hour and a half of each other. You lived 10 minutes from France but since he had Matthew, it took you 2 minutes. You left the car on, but looked into the back seat of your other child and said sternly "Alfie, do not let anyone in this car and do not come out of this car no matter what." Alfred nodded, a little concerned about you, being as he never saw you this upset before. You ran up toward France's intricate door that normally would've left you breathless, only wanting to cherish and handle it gently, pounding on it like you wouldn't have cared if it would break.

"FRANCE! OPEN THIS DO-" France had opened the door before you had even finished your threat. "Oui mon cheri?" he asked smiling as if nothing was wrong in the world. You breathing was ragged and desperate as you gasped, "Where … is …. my… Matthew?". France pondered sarcastically for a minute, tapping his chin as he hummed,"Matthew? Who iz zis Mathew? Mathew ... Hhhmmm …." Now _that_ pissed you off right there! Because of Mattie's shy nature no one really noticed him except for you, Alfie, and France (sadly). You barged in and began to wander and search for your missing boy. France then started to panic and stepped on front of you to block your way, "Mon cheri, its okay, he is fi-" You gripped that man's collar and yanked him down till he was on his knees. "Where. Is. Matthew.?" You gritted your teeth at him.

"He iz in ze playroom …"France pointed toward a pair of French doors that were covered by a white curtain. You threw open the doors, finding your son, perfectly healthy, playing with a hockey player action figure. "Matthew!" you smiled and almost cried as you ran to him, greeting him with a breath-taking hug. When you were finished you gripped his shoulders and asked him, "Matthew, did Uncle France do or say anything _weird_ to you? Anything at all?" Matthew replied as if he had just had the best time of his life, "Nope! It was really great mommy!" You sighed.

"You are so lucky," you slurred to France as you picked up Mattie and carried him to your car. France followed with the intention of walking you out. You opened the back door and slipped Matthew into the backseat with Alfred who was happy to be reunited with his brother. You sighed again, content. "Bye France. Remember, I about had a heart attack when I couldn't find him this morning, so please, _please_ call me. Leave a message, something! That way I know he is here," you mumbled the last part, "Though I really don't want him to be …"

France sighed, frustrated with himself, however, you thought it was you he was frustrated with, so you rolled your eyes, waved bye and drove off with your two kids home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had made it to your house and both of your kids had wanted to play different games. Alfred with football and Matthew with hockey, so you broke up the difference by making them agree to playing Alfred's game first, then hockey for Matthew. The day had been a little stressful so far, but now it was time to play with your kids (which you loved). Alfred had been a dear and gotten all the supplies and the game began. Sadly, however, Alfred had a tendency to not hold back when it came to baseball or football. So … when Alfred threw the ball to Matthew …. Well … Matthew caught the ball … with. His. Face.

Alfred had to laugh while his brother cried because that's what siblings do, but you were not amused in the least and tried to keep calm and discipline your child fairly. You caressed Matthew as he told you his head hurt, then looked at Alfred with a strong, un-amused look. "Alfred. You do not hit your brother with a baseball. We talked about this, you can't throw with your full strength. For one, it's not fair and two, you can really hurt someone. Now apologize to your brother right now." Alfred stopped laughing and walked up to his brother and said in a little, depressed voice, "Sorry Mattie" and Mattie nodded his head in forgiveness.

"Thank you, Alfie. Now Mattie, do you wanna go inside so we can ice this and maybe bake some …. I don't know … some cookies? Or do you guys still wanna stay outside and play?" Personally you were find with whatever decision they chose, but you really wanted to tend to Mattie's wound (despite how minor it would be). But both brothers jumped at the chance to bake some cookies with their mommy. Excited you all hurried into your house, the light blue paint reflecting the sunlight brightly, giving a nice light feeling to your kitchen.  
"Alrightie kiddos," you said enthusiastically as you clapped your hands together, "How about … I get the ingredients and you guys wash your hands before we get started?" Both of your little angels hurried over to the sink as you began to get some flour, sugar, salt, and a mixing bowl out. You were a good cook for meals but for some reason when it came to baking, you had some real bad luck. 'Well the kids want cookies and I need some practice,' you thought a little on edge … Then …

_Splash!_

Alfred splashed a bucket's worth of water on Mattie who immediately yelled for your assistance, "Mommy!" You reacted quickly with your on edge thinking, "Alfred! Did you just splash your brother with water?! All over the floor too!" You never yelled at your kids. Never. But you had just been so stressed that day, you couldn't really help nor control it.

Alfred was a little frightened and lied, "No …." You squatted down till you were eye-level with Alfred. "Alfred. I _know_ you're not lying to me, are you? Tell me the _truth_" you said in a serious tone that you never used on your kids. Alfred gave in, "Yes …." You gave in to your stress and talked at a louder tone than you would have normally used when speaking to your kids, "Alfred … seriously, don't lie! Ever!" You took a deep sigh and tried to calm down. While you pinched the bridge of your nose between your thumb and index finger, you said calmly, "Please, go to your room for 5 minutes." You did punish your kids, but never over something this small. Normally you would talk things over with your kids so they would understand why it was bad and not stop doing what they did for fear of punishment. But the stress of your day just rose passed what you were used to, which wasn't all that much to be honest, a weakness of yours.

However, Alfred wasn't used to this kind of punishment or the way you acted at all. He just filled his lungs and screamed at you, "FINE! I HATE YOU!" and ran to his room. You just stood there, shocked that your child would say that to you. It left you heartbroken. You hadn't had the best childhood, but when you were pregnant with your beautiful angels, if you were able to, you wanted to raise them free of worries. You didn't want them to hate you or not want to be born. You had been down that road and it sucked, you didn't want them to feel like that. Not ever. But the deed was done; Alfie had locked himself in his room and was crying.

Matthew looked at you, with a hint of worry in his eyes. "Mommy … are you okay?" You had a pale face and were still wearing your shocked face. You were brought back to earth by Mattie's question and looked at him and focused to bring a smile on your face. "I-I'm fine sweetheart …." You sighed, "I just want you two to grow up to be respectful, honest people in society … you guys can do that, you can do great things when you're older, mommy … kinda can't …" Mattie walked over and grabbed your hand. "It will be okay mommy. Alfie and me … we will be awesome when we are older … will be the bestest people out there!" Mattie then gave you a big grin. "Oh, Mattie" you snuggled your shy son for a little while before noticing the Alfie's crying had stopped.

You held up your index finger, letting Mattie know to stay still. You tip-toed up to Alfred's room and peeked in, he was fast asleep. You didn't want him catching a cold or anything so you tip-toed to the broom (or as you called it the "blanket") closet and grabbed one of the softer blankets and draped it over your little baby. You then eased yourself out of the room, swearing to have heard Alfie mumble, "Mommy …" before you left.  
You walked a little refreshed, and asked Mattie what kind of cookies he would like to bake. He responded almost immediately "Chocolate chip!" That was your favorite as well, so you began to rummage through your pantry when you came across a problem. "Oops kiddo, looks like we don't have any chocolate … hm … BUT! I have a couple options of how to get some! One I could give France or Spain a call and they would have chocolate or option two I ask Ludwig and Feliciano to watch you guys so I can run to the store and pick some up." You hoped Matthew would pick either the babysitters or Spain … you really didn't want to deal with France anymore today, but … Matthew said, "Call Uncle France."

'Dear lord ...' you thought.

You quickly disguised your loathing and smiled at your baby, "Okay sweetheart." You picked up your house phone and quickly typed in Francis' number. The phone rang twice before he picked it up with a "Oui?"

"Hi France, it's me, [y/n]. I was wondering if you had any chocolate I could use."

He replied in that perverted voice that made you wanna punch babies (not literally) "Ohonhonhon~! Mon cheri, vhat are you using zis chocolate for, hhhmmmm?"

You twitched a bit before responding unwillingly, " … to bake cookies…."Oh how you wanted to call him a dumbass but Matthew was standing a foot away from you.

France replied, a little unconvinced, "Oui , mon cheri, I vill be over in a littel bit~ with zome of ze zexy chocolate"

Whispering your yell you responded fiercely, "France! I swear if you say anything like what you said to Matthew a couple weeks ago, I will _kill_ you!"

France responded, dismissing the threat, "Don't vorry [y/n]. I shall be right over … ohonhonhon~ Adieu mon ami"

You then swiftly hung up the phone and began rubbing your throbbing temples. 'Seriously he is a great guy, but why ... Why God is he like this with EVERYTHING? Why can't he be a normal human ...? It couldn't kill him if he was a little less annoying as well' you thought. He annoyed you so much but, he was like family to you. He was probably the first person you met in this town and always seem to have what you needed. He was also very reliable and a great friend and just a really nice guy. If could just lay off his pervertedness for a bit, you might actually _like_ like him.

And then the doorbell rang …

You gave a deep sigh as Matthew ran toward the door and opened it. You gave a small smile and greeted the French man on your doorstep. "Hi France …" France replied with so much happiness and enthusiasm, "Bonjour [y/n]! How are you?" You almost wanted to match his happiness but you weren't in the mood for France or flirting at the moment. "Fine. Where's the chocolate?" you wondered. You hadn't seen it and you kinda needed it to **chocolate** chip cookies. Then France presented a plastic Walgreens grocery bag weighed down by heavy bags of chocolate chips, "Right here mon ami" he smiled at you warmly. You quickly snatched the bag and were able to stutter out, "Thanks dude!" before you … slammed the door …. In his face. You blushed like crazy. You hated it when he tried to warm you up by treating you "special" like the rumored "other girls". You had been through that ordeal and frankly, you didn't want to try your luck a second time.  
That's when you glanced down at Matthew who was a little shocked that you shut France out so quickly. Then you figured, 'Might as well tease them' you grinned mischievously as you stooped down to Mattie's level and sarcastically said in a mock strict tone, "Remember Matthew, you never slam doors in people's faces … _unless_ it is Uncle France." You winked at your child who quickly caught on and responded with an "okay!"

Then France began to knock on your door. "Remember [y/n], I am world renowned for my gourmet cookies!" He yelled through the door. You were ready to make a come-back when you remembered, he knew you sucked at baking … You couldn't escape from this one and you knew it too. You grumbled from losing the battle and opened the door slowly so France could enter, "Fine. Come in." You closed the door quietly as France thanked you, "Merci, mon ami." You quickly grew annoyed at the pet name he kept calling you. "Yea, yea just help us with the cookies, kay?" France's smile brightened as his arms began encircling your waist and moved up to your arms. Then his hands moved on top of yours, moving your arms like a puppets'. "Oui" he replied in a giddy tone. You blushed brighter and squealed a bit, not liking this kind of physical contact at all.

~~~~~ France's POV~~~~~~~

'[y/n]'s body iz zo fragile. 'Ow can she keep a 'ouse like zis and manage two kidz by herself?' I thought. I moved my hands across her waist which seemed like it could break if I pressed on it just a little bit. Then I remembered, I couldn't do this. Not now anyway. Her children were still home and they needed a proper and respectable father-like figure in their lives. I know [y/n] said she didn't have a husband or a father for her kids … She was so shy and new at first. I never really paid her any attention. But then, as I saw her and got to know her, little by little every day she popped into my brain. Then eventually she consumed my head free of any thoughts that weren't about her. She took up my daydreams and my dreams of the night. She was beautiful. She had a fantastic personality too. She was the lady I wanted to get to know better and I wanted her to know me better as well.  
When I started to move my hands above hers, all I could think of was how soft her skin was. Her skin was [s/c] and creamy. Just … astonishing. Then I immersed myself into her back where my face was able to immerse itself in her [h/l] [h/c] hair. It was soft, breath-taking, and smelled better than any perfume I could've made. She was intoxicating and lovely.

However, when I did begin to move her arms like my little doll, she let out a small 'eep' that was too cute. It made me want to spin her around and kiss her soft, rosy lips. To consume her in my love for her, and to get her to love me back.

~~~~~~~ Author's POV~~~~~~~~~

You squirmed a little bit before you recognized a familiar little boy holding a soft blanket at the entrance to the kitchen; he was sleepy still and rubbed his eyes. You broke away from France's grasp and ran to your child, "Oh! Alfie! Did we wake you up?! Oh, we had to have woken you up! Mommy is so sorry dear!" You squeezed Alfred as hard as you could, rubbing his back.

~~~~~ France's POV~~~~~~

Alfred had woken up. That cute, spunky kid knew how to have a good time but when she left my arms for him, I felt so jealous. I was jealous because this kid can have her and hold her every day, I can't. The loneliness that came when she left, felt so cold. 'If zis iz 'ow it iz vhen she iz juzt a foot avay, vhat vould it be like if mon ami were gone?' and I left my mind blank to try and picture it. It was a dark world, lonely, sad, cold, and hopeless. No. It wouldn't be like that. I will convince her that I can be worthy of her and her children. I could help raise Matthew to be as confident as his brother and maybe tone down Alfred in the process. I must stay with her. Help her and value her like no one else. I can't live without a beautiful flower like her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

You finished squeezing Alfie when he replied, "No, I had a bad dream about spiders … eating my brain …" You snuggled into him more and tried to comfort him, "Don't worry baby! Mommy won't let _any_ spiders eat your brain!" You comforted him a little more.  
Then Matthew walked up to the group in the kitchen softly saying, "France … Mommy …" You quickly turned your attention to your shy child and asked in an equally quiet voice, "Yes Mattie what is it?"

But Mattie just repeated the same phrase and looked at France with a warm gaze … like a son … looking at his … father. Then Alfred wormed out of your embrace and went to France's leg and hugged it. France laid a soft hand on the child's hair and gazed at the child then at you so warmly… almost lovingly. Mattie at that point came to your side and slipped his hand into yours and guided you toward France. Your toes kissed France's as the two of you stood close together, blushing your brains out.

You quickly tried to brush off this heavy moment, "Eeehhh … Kind of awkward now right, France?" you smiled a goofy smile. France's reaction was … unexpected. He placed his index finger at the tip of your chin and drew it up so you looked directly in his eyes. His voice was like velvet, "No mon ami, zis iz a perfect moment …"


End file.
